


The Day Feliciano Snapped

by Bunnykik23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: What does it take to make everyone's blubbering Italian snap and lose his sanity? Well....a scenario like this.





	The Day Feliciano Snapped

**Posted this oneshot years ago on Deviantart and decided to post this here.**

“I cannot believe this?!!” Spain exclaims. “Why did you kill your brother’s fiancée?!” America yells. Romano looks away and tries to remain compose despite the fact that truly he did the wrong thing and all because of jealousy over the attention his little brother gets.

 

“I..I can…” Before he could complete his sentence, a hand lands on his face, earning gasps from others. He looks up and sees his brother Feliciano glaring at him, a rather murderous look in place. “You know, whenever people ask me about my brother, I simply tell them that he died years ago because really let us face it Lovino, you are and have always been long dead to me. It only just became official as of today.” Feliciano says in a rather calm yet venomous manner.

 

Everyone stares wide eyed at Feliciano. Usually, the younger Italian never snaps but today is a different case. Lovino cowers in fear at the unexpected turn of events. Now he really regrets ever messing with him. Afterall, it was he that killed Isabel that time and also he sent Feliciano to the mental asylum.

 

“Took you long enough.” Feliciano turns around as his 2P counterpart and the other 2Ps walk into the room. “What are you guys doing here?” Arthur demands. Oliver wags a finger at him. “Tsk tsk Arthur, have you no manners?” he chides him in a playful manner. The other Briton rolled his eyes.

 

Luciano walks over to Feliciano. “Remember when I said that we are no different from each other though how he handle things is what kinda makes us different?” Feliciano nods, remembering that discussion vividly as it was their first meeting ironically.

 

Luciano smiled. “Well, now you know. You know, why I am the way I am and why I commit evil. This also applies to the others too. Basically whatever shit you guys go through is what we go through but only 10 times much worse.”

 

“And we deal with it with violence as it is the only way we can handle things due to the nature of our world. You guys try to do things diplomatically.” Allen adds. “Yeah but how can they solve this one diplomatically? It goes way beyond political boundaries deary. I mean, it is family business yes, but others are involved in this shit too.” Mark says.

 

Feliciano smiles smugly at his other self. “Now I know what you were trying to warn me about.” He then hugs him. “Thanks Other me.” Luciano chuckles and pats his head. “Anything for you pet. Now what do we do with him?” He then points at a truly terrified Lovino.

 

Feliciano smirks. “You take care of him love.” Luciano smirks evilly as he pulls out a knife. “With pleasure.” The other 1PS decide to leave the room with their 2P counterparts whilst Feliciano watches with glee as Luciano tortures his brother to death.


End file.
